Youth and Eternity
by Avriella
Summary: Jack finds the fountain of youth and there are certain terms he must comply with. Will these terms destroy him or make him stronger? Will they take away everything that makes him Captain Jack Sparrow or will he finally find happiness? Complete
1. Youth and Eternity

Prologue:

There it was. What he had spent the past few months looking for. The fountain of youth, or so he hoped. It had to be it, this was the last place to look. Though it did not look like much, really just a hole in the ground with some water spurting up in a few places, he could feel in his gut that this was finally it, finally what he had been looking for. Finally he would be the immortal Capitan Jack Sparrow. FINALLY!

"I am feeling rather thirsty." Jack mumbled to himself as he knelt down in the soggy ground surrounding the fountain and cupped his hands together to take a drink of clear liquid. A shadow was then cast over him and he slowly turned around to look and completely froze in his movement.

Before him was the most beautiful woman, (if she could be called that) that he ever saw. It was almost as if she was translucent, yet whole. Some how he knew that if he touched her, she would not be human, maybe, possibly she would feel like water. It was then that he looked into her eyes and felt that he no longer existed. It looked like the seas and lands of the world were reflected there. It was then that she spoke to him and a shiver ran down his spine.

"To drink from my fountain you must agree to my terms, Jack Sparrow" The sing song voice said. When Jack moved to correct her, she silenced him with a look. "I can deny you Jack, so listen. Would you accept my terms?"

Jack finally found his courage again and stood to face her properly. With his confidence in himself returning so did his cockiness. "That depends on the terms luv."

He guessed she arched an eyebrow at him but it was fallowed by a smile. "Ah Jack Sparrow what do I have for you? Let me think, you love the sea and the freedom she offers, you love the pearl, and you love outsmarting your enemies and friends. You love rum. It seems to me Jack Sparrow that you love much, yet no one at all." It was then that Jack started to frown. "You have one year to find your true mate Jack Sparrow, the woman you will spend the rest of eternity with." Jack heard the laughter in her voice.

Jack smiled, "Well then I accept those terms, then.." The woman then cut him off.

"You will not find her in your favorite haunts Jack. Indeed in your life you have never even seen her." Jack just looked at her again stopping to take any drink. She started to laugh. "No Sparrow it will not be that easy. You have one year to find her, which is a very short time considering how large this world is. So I will tell you she lies somewhere in the American Colonies."

Jack nodded then stooped to drink from the fountain. "I accept your terms." When there was only silence from behind he took a drink. The water was cool and rather refreshing. "Not rum but it 'ill do." Jack said standing up not feeling any different. The figure was still standing behind him with a rather satisfied smirk on her face.

"I know what you are thinking Jack. There is no way to escape my terms. You have one year to find her, and love her. You must love her unconditionally Jack and above all else, she must return that love to you." It was then that she vanished from his sight, but her voice continued, "These are my terms Jack Sparrow and should you fail, it will not be the locker for you, but something far worse." Jack paled and closed his eyes. _What have I agreed to? _

Jack was very nervous and started to run in the general the direction that the spirit left too. "How will I know it is her?" he yelled to the air and forest around him.

In the distance there was a laugh and her heard her voice once again. "You will know Sparrow, you will know."


	2. By Chance

Chapter One: By Chance

Loud men and the smell of liquor assailed his senses as he walked through the door to The Plank tavern. This would be the fourth tavern they walked into tonight. The fourth one in a very long series of fourth ones to Gibbs thinking.

"Jack don't you think that maybe we should call it a night." Gibbs said looking at the unsavory characters in the tavern. Oh how he missed his rum. That was his deal to the lady at the fountain, give up the drink. On nights like tonight though he wished he never made that deal.

Jack didn't answer him just kept looking at every woman that could be found in the tavern. He would even grab some by their shoulders to get their attention when they were occupied with other men. Some of the men were British soldiers that Gibbs knew would love to hang both he and Jack given the chance.

"Jack…" Gibbs trailed off when one of the soldiers gave Jack an odd look after Jack looked over the man's companion for the evening.

"Sorry mate. Tryin' to find someone." Jack said while walking off to look at another women.

Gibbs decided that he would sit down and wait for the trouble to start. It usually always did and he might as well save his energy. It wasn't long in coming either. A few moments later he heard a man shout from the other end of the tavern and Jack was sneaking his way back to the entrance. "Time to go" he said to Gibbs as they made it out into the night air.

Jack glanced around the town they were in. He had no idea where they were. All Jack knew was that he now had less than two months to finds his "mate" make her love him and sail back to the fountain. All the while cursing his luck. To make matters even worse he had spent a better part of the last nine months on dry land and longed for the open sea. Oh how he missed his Pearl.

On a positive note though, Jack knew that he left nothing unturned in his search for the woman and was nearing the last settlement before meeting up with the Pearl again. He had to be close and refused to think of what might happen if he didn't find her.

"Jack maybe we should head back to the Pearl and sail as far away from the fountain and this mess as we can." Gibbs said while opening a door to a nearby inn.

Jack stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Gibbs, "Mate if I thought I could run I would, however I don't think that will be workin' this time." Gibbs only nodded as they continued their way into the lobby of the Inn.

Jack walked into the small dinning area they had while Gibbs got them a room for the night. It was not an elegant place by far, but it was clean. There were not many people about and only a couple of women trying to sell their wares on some unsuspecting men. Jack sighed he wasn't even interested in a good romp anymore he was so consumed by his quest.

Gibbs knew that Jack was only half listening to him as he had been doing a lot more frequently lately. He doubted that Jack even knew he was sitting there. Finally Gibbs gave up all together when Jack spotted a pretty little blond thing in a blue dress. She was pretty but mighty young to Gibbs way of thinking and looked a little sickly around her eyes. The lady noticed Jack looking at her and made her way over to him.

Jack smiled when she stood next to the table with a very fake smile on her face. "You gentlemen look awfully lonely, maybe Gracie could fix that."

Gibbs said nothing but Jack slightly snapped at her, "Then again maybe not luv. You look awfully young and mighty weak for a man such as myself." Gibbs waited for it and then there it was, the resounding slap across his face as the lady stormed off.

"May have deserved that." Jack mumbled and it made Gibbs smile a little to himself to see the old Jack for a second. The moment was short lived though when there was a clatter across the room. It appeared that Gracie was angry enough to knock over a women carrying a load of dishes and several of said dishes breaking all over the floor.

"Watch it wench!" Gracie yelled as she continued on her way out.

"That's comin' out your wages Addy!" A man yelled from somewhere. The poor thing closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them to start cleaning up. She glanced in their general direction and he heard Jack gasp.

"Captain." Gibbs said looking at him. There was no response, he just got up and made his way over to the girl and proceeded to help her clean up. Gibbs saw her give Jack a teary eyed thank you before she disappeared to a back room.

"That be her Gibbs!" Jack said triumphantly as he sat back down.

"Be she now." Gibbs replied truly happy taking a sip of what now was water.


	3. Consequences

Chapter Two: Confrontation

Adrianna was tired, her feet hurt, and her back was sore. All in a hard days work, that after Gracie's temper tantrum left her more broke than she had started the day with. At least that man was nice enough to help her clean up, though he didn't look like the type to care. Indeed he looked like the type that would be more likely to not even notice the misfortune of others.

There was a sound at the back door to the kitchen. Adrianna figured it was probably Tommy. He always came by at the end of her night to walk her back to their abandoned shack. It was a sweet thing to do, but a ten year old boy wasn't much protection.

"You ready" he asked peaking in the back door. Adrianna nodded and finished drying off the counter before following him out. She would never forget meeting Tommy and his kindness. She was running from her crazy ex-brother-in-law, who thought that she was the one who killed his brother, her husband. He was a fool and would probably be shocked to know who really did it. At least Tommy was kind enough to offer her a refuge for the time.

It would all be over soon though. She knew that Josh, the crazy brother-in-law, would find her soon. She was not running anymore. She would tell him the truth and to hell with the consequences.

Adrianna coughed when the door to the shack slammed behind them. They were home, if it could be called that. It was shelter, kind of. It kept out most of the weather, but some still seeped through the cracks.

"Addy, what is the matter?" Tommy asked while settling into his corner of the room.

Curse him for knowing her so well, "Bad night is all, don't worry about it." she replied shortly. It was another night with no food for either of them. She guessed that she could work another job at one of the taverns tomorrow to feed them.

"One day Addy we will get out of here." Tommy said in a sleepy voice. Adrianna smiled, he was so sweet to her.

"Goodnight Tommy." she said trying to get comfortable. It was going to be a long night.

"See that the Pearl is ready to sail. We leave tonight." Jack told Gibbs as he walked down the stairs of the inn. Gibbs nodded his head and left as Jack headed for the kitchen of the inn. Once in the door a beefy man in an apron stopped him, "No guests here." He said.

Jack gave a quick smile, "Sorry chap, just looking for that women who was doing dishes last night."

"Fired her this morning for handing out food to some kid. Now be gone." The man said taking a step towards Jack. Jack turned and left. However, he didn't let he spirits fall at not finding her right away. He would find her today.

Jack spent the rest of the afternoon avoiding soldiers and trying to find the girl. He supposed it would help if he knew her name, all he knew was that it began with an "A". When the afternoon started to turn to evening Jack started to loose hope. Maybe after being fired by that man she decided to move on. Jack sighed as he entered The Plank tavern once again. He ordered himself a pint and sat down to contemplate his next course of action. That was when he saw her.

Standing behind a counter towards the back of the tavern she cleaned something. He supposed she was a rather plain lass. Her dull brown hair was pulled back from her face. Her oval face and high cheekbones where hidden by a little bit of dirt smudged here and there. Her dress was a simple wool that was much to big for her. The startling thing to him was her eyes, the changing color of the seas. Jack supposed she was like any treasure and just needed cleaned up a bit to reveal her true beauty.

While looking at her he watched as all the color drained from her face as a man approached. The man didn't look like much, maybe some dandy. But when the man grabbed her arm to keep her from moving Jack jumped into action.

"Let go Josh." the women said through gritted teeth.

"Tell me why Adrianna." The man, Josh said. "Why did you kill him?" That gave Jack pause, she killed someone.

"I did not!" she half yelled at the man. He only grabbed her harder causing pain to flash on her face.

"There a problem here?" Jack walked up then asking.

"No problem, mind your business man." Josh said.

"It looks to me that the lady doesn't want your company." Jack said staggering a little closer.

"This is between the lady and I, she killed my brother and want to know why."

"Well then," Jack said crossing his arms and looking to Adrianna, "Why did you kill his brother?"

Adrianna flashed him a look, and Jack saw the anger burning in the depths of her eyes. "The truth then Josh.." she said focusing back on her would be attacker, "I didn't kill him because he wouldn't give me children. His lover killed him for his land. You know who his lover was Josh, he is the one that now has control of the farm."

Josh's face turned red, "You lie!" he yelled then raised an arm to strike her. It took Jack a moment to recover from the shock of the story but he managed to catch the man's hand before it hit her.

"I wouldn't be doing that mate." Jack said very quietly. The man only glared at him.

"Hey!" a man yelled from somewhere getting Jacks attention. "Yeah you, you be a pirate!" He yelled across the tavern. All of the sudden everyone got quiet looking in Jacks direction. Jack then pointed to Josh. "Not him… Him!" The man said pointing to Jack. Jack backed up to where Adrianna was standing and quickly whispered to her.

"Whats say you leave here in the company of good ol' Jack?" Adrianna only laughed at him and crossed her arms.

"And she is with him, she murdered my brother!" Josh then yelled to the crowd. Adrianna's eyes grew wide and she looked to Jack who smirked at her then offered his hand.

Adrianna paused for a second looking at the crowd of people, then without further thought she grabbed Jacks hand. Neither one of them could rightly tell you how they made it toward the door. They supposed a little bit of balance and a lot of luck.

Once they were at the door, they both smiled at the sight in front of them. The whole tavern was fighting amongst themselves. Before Adrianna could give it a second thought, Jack quickly grabbed her hand again and tried to make a run for it. As he turned he found they were surrounded by British soldiers.

"Oh bugger" Jack whispered wide eyed.


	4. Prison

Chapter Three: Prison

"This is all your fault!" Adrianna yelled through the bars of her cell to the pirate across from her in another cell. She was too mad now and thankful for it. Otherwise she would be a puddle of tears in the corner.

"Now, now love it is not my fault you are in there. You are the one that killed a man." Jack said as he made himself comfortable. He couldn't say that he wasn't use to a cell. They were all pretty much the same.

"I DID NOT KILL HIM!" Adrianna said yelling each word precisely to make her point and pushed off the bars in frustration. That was when the tears came. She sat herself in the corner and cried quietly.

Jack sighed and stood up, "I know you didn't. You are not the type luv. The problem comes when trying to convince everyone else." She was bloody ignoring him. Fine! He would have to figure out a way to get them out of this mess.

Adrianna woke with a start. There was something moving around. She listened carefully as she rubbed the crick in her neck that one gets from trying to sleep on a cold stone floor. Her fellow prisoner, the pirate, looked as if he was sleeping and she hoped he was freezing to death. There was a sound again, like light footsteps moving toward them. It was late and she could still hear the guard snoring.

"Addy?" there was a whisper. It was Tommy.

"Here." She whispered back right before he appeared holding keys in his hand. "Tommy I am so glad to see you." He gave her a smile as he opened her cell. Adrianna stepped out and wrapped him in a hug. Then turned to sneak out of the prison. If she got a fair trial, which would't happen anyway given her status, she would still be found guilty. So what was escapeing jail when compared to murder. Then there was Tommy, he would go to jail if he was caought trying to help her escape. "You shouldn't be here. Go now before you get caught." He only shrugged.

Tommy stopped and looked at the pirate. "What are you doing? He's a pirate!" Adrianna whispered forcefully.

Tommy looked at her with a frown, "Pirate or not he can get us out of here."

"He has a point luv," Jack said standing up, "what are you going to do once you are out of here? Spend the rest of your life hiding from these soldiers?" Adrianna had not thought about that. Instead of running from Josh, she would be running from everything.

"And what would you suggest?" Adrianna said crossing her arms and glaring at the man.

It was Tommy that spoke, "for freeing him, we could have passage on his ship"

Jack smiled, he liked the boy already, "Aye mate that sounds like a plan." Jack responded. Holding out his hand to seal the deal. The boy shook his hand much to Adrianna's dismay.

"You will of course be honorable sir and take us to the next safest port." Adrianna said looking the pirate up and down.

Jack smiled at her, "Of course" he said as Tommy let him out.

"Follow me." Tommy whispered. They both followed him, Jack bringing up the rear as they quietly walked past the sleeping guard to a back entrance.

There were very few Guards on patrol and they hid in the shadows to avoid them. It was then Jack took control of the situation and did what he did best. Borrow without permission.

Jack spotted a supply wagon making ready to leave. "Stay here and be quite." He told them. He quickly ran to the supply wagon that was behind them and knocked out the driver. He drug him out of the way and into the shadows, and took the mans place in the seat. Jack then signaled Tommy and Adrianna to quickly jump into the back.

Jack took a deep breath and snapped the reins to send the horses into a mad gallop. He nearly lost his seating but recovered himself. As he rushed the gate of the fort, Jack stood up and waved to the guards on duty. "You will always remember this as the day you almost.." Jack didn't get to finish. There was a large bump in the road that sent Jack falling out of the drivers seat and knocking the air out of him. Luckily he held onto the reins tight enough that he didn't hit the road, but was hanging on. Barely.

"What is that fool doing? He is going to kill us!" Adrianna said holding on for dear life while crates of god knew what slammed around.

Tommy shrugged his shoulders then frowned, "Ya here that?" when Adrianna made some remark to the fact she couldn't here anything other than the obvious, Tommy heard the sound again and raised the canvas on the wagon. "Mothers love Addy! He is barley hanging on."

Adrianna stumbled to the side of the wagon and looked out to see the pirates feet dragging the ground and he was holding on to one of the reins with one of his hands. "What do you want me to do?" Adrianna questioned when Tommy looked at her expectingly.

"Well he is our only way to get out of here." Tommy said crossing his arms.

"Fine" Adrian said resigned. While looking for the easiest way to stop the horses she wondered if it was really worth it to save the pirate. Then she laughed she was doing it for her an Tommy. She walked all the way to the back of the wagon moving crates as she moved. Finally she reached the canvas and Tommy handed her a knife to cut it. Once cut, she climbed up very carefully into the drivers seat and tried to slow the spooked horses. Eventually they slowed and a little further down the road they stopped.

Adrianna jumped down and Tommy came around the side of the wagon to look at the pirate.

"I miss me Pearl." Jack whined. Tommy laughed and Adrianna, seeing as how the man was not seriously hurt, kicked dirt at him. How could he be thinking of a women at a time like this.

"You could of killed us!" Jack slowly stood up, dusting himself off and looked at her.

"I am fine thank you." Jack replied seeping sarcasm. The sun was starting to rise, he was hurting all over, and horses could be heard in the distance. But he took heart, he could see the Pearl, the sun coming up behind her. It made him smile. "Run in that general direction." Jack said while pointing to the Pearl. It took Adrianna a moment to move because she was in a state of awe at the beautiful ship in the distance and Jack didn't miss it. _That's it luv, fall in love with me ship, then you'll fall for Captain Jack._

They all took off toward the sea and a waiting longboat. Once they jumped inside Jack started to row like a mad man. The British soldiers were already lining up to shoot at them. "duck" was all Adrianna herd before bullets started flying at them.

Jack was dodging bullets and rowing them to the safety of the pearl as quickly as he could. Finally he was out of range of the bullets and before he knew it, a rope ladder was dangling beside him. He helped Tommy and Adrianna up the ladder first then he followed. Once on the deck of the Pearl, Jack waved to the British and turned to Gibbs.

Gibbs smiled, "Glad your back Captain."

"Oh it is good to be back, Where's me rum?" Jack asked looking around. Gibbs handed him a bottle and he drank deeply. "Now.." Before Jack could finish Adrianna walked right up to him and kicked him in his shin making him jump around on one leg.

"You bastard!" She yelled before storming off.

"Well looks like you two have got to know each other." Gibbs remarked. There was not a women in the world that didn't have the same sentiment of Jack.

Jack glared at Gibbs and mumbled, "Take care of the boy." as he limped off after his "mate".


	5. Treasure

Chapter Four: A Treasure

"What say you to a truce?" the pirate's voice sounded from somewhere behind her. Adrianna had a few moments to cool off and was not quiet as angry. She supposed it was not all the pirates fault. He had given her an escape.

Adrianna sighed, "What is your name?" she asked him as he came to stand beside her near the railing. She was surprised at how much the sound of the waves crashing against the boat soothed her.

The pirate smiled slightly while looking out to sea, "That would be Captain Jack Sparrow luv, you can call me Jack when it is the two of us."

The cockiness in his voice made Adrianna laugh slightly, "Well then Jack, perhaps after I get a little sleep, I might be inclined to discuss a truce." she turned and looked at him. He nodded and started to lead her to a cabin.

Adrianna was so tired. She had not had a decent nights sleep in what seemed to be centuries. The events of the past day seemed to be taking their toll and she had to stifle a yawn. She rightly didn't know where the captain was leading her and she could care less. Once she saw a large bed she collapsed onto it. The last thing she heard was Jack's voice trail off.

"Later…" and she was asleep.

"Gibbs!" Jack yelled once back on deck. Gibbs appeared before him almost instantly startling him a bit. "Where be the boy?"

"In the galley Captain." Gibbs responded.

"See that he is up here quickly." Jack said while turning to take control of the helm. It had come to his attention that the Pearl was running dangerously low on supplies, especially rum and that was not acceptable. So it appeared that they were going to have to make a stop before heading back to the fountain.

"You needed me Captain." The blond hair boy, Tommy, appeared next to him. Jack smiled, the boy was eager to please.

"Boy do you have the courage and fortitude to serve on this pirate vessel?" Jack asked. When Tommy only stared at him Jack rephrased the question, "Would you like to be me cabin boy?"

"Aye sir that I would." Tommy replied, then frowned, "I don't know what to do though."

"That is alright you just do as I tell you and you will do fine." Jack said ducking down to his level to make him feel a little more comfortable.

"Aye Captain." Tommy said quietly.

"Good then," Jack said standing back up. "What does the lady like?"

"I don't rightly know sir. She always talked about wanting a real bath." Tommy said with a look of concentration on his dirty little face and perhaps a little bit of apprehension.

Jack smiled, of course most women like to be clean, "Well then this is your first task." Jack said waiting for the boy to look back at him. "Clean up me cabin a bit, and then get the tub set up for her."

Tommy nodded, "Perhaps some clean clothes for her?" he asked.

"Aye now run along and careful not to wake her." Jack said. He watched the boy run off to do his bidding and then smiled to himself. Once she was clean and in clean clothes perhaps she would be in the mood for discussing a truce among other things. Jack started to sing to himself.

Adrianna woke to the door shutting and the lamps in the cabin lit around her. She had slept the whole day which was rather odd considering how light a sleeper she was. She figured that her exhaustion put her in a deep sleep.

Slowly Adrianna got out of the comfortable bed and looked around the cabin. Her perusal was short lived though when she spotted a tub full of steaming hot water. It took all of her being not to shout with glee. Without even thinking she stripped down and got into the water.

It was wonderfully hot and she soaked in the water for quite some time thinking about her predicament. The conclusion that she came up with was that things where really not that bad. She was on a beautiful ship sailing the oceans. Where she was going she didn't rightly care at the moment, just as long as she was far away from her past. She had a chance at starting a new life in a new place. Provided the Captain of said vessel took her to a decent place.

Adrianna didn't know if Jack could be trusted. He did help her and Tommy escape and if the bath was any indication, he was not a total monster. Unless of course he was just luring her into a sense of false security. She decided she would keep her mind open and give the man the benefit of the doubt.

The water was starting to get cold so Adrianna hurriedly washed her hair and body. Once out of the tub she dried herself and looked to her dirty dress. She smiled when she saw clean clothes laying on a chair close by. There was a pair of boots and breeches along with a simple cotton shirt.

Adrianna held a debate with herself. She had never worn mens clothes before and didn't know if it would behoove her to do so now. But in the end cleanliness won and she slipped into the mens clothing. Adrianna was a bit surprised at the fit and how comfortable they were. Next she spotted a wooden comb and combed her hair until it was nearly dry. Feeling like she could handle anything the world had to offer Adrianna stepped out of the cabin and into the cool night breeze.

Jack was at his usual position at the helm when he saw Adrianna step up to the railing and look out over the sea. Treasure was the first thing that popped into his mind. He would have to reward Tommy for finding something that fit her so well. Some of her curves were hidden by the shirt while others were on full display. Looking at them caused a familiar stir within Jack. Her hair was equally beautiful. It was loose and the breeze off the water was pushing it from her face. She had a look of serenity about her. "Treasure" Jack mumbled.

"Captain" Gibbs coughed again.

"Bloody hell Gibbs don't sneak up on a man like that." Jack said shacking himself from his observations.

Gibbs laughed knowingly, "Sorry captain. We don't have what you requested for dinner."

Jack handed the control of the Pearl over to Cotton and responded distractedly, "Then have Tommy help you, there is bound to be something on this ship that she will like." Jack finished leaving Gibbs standing there as he took off in the direction of his distraction.

"Beautiful." Jack said as he approached Adrianna.

Adrianna smiled at him and looked back out to the sea, "It is."

Jack let her think he was talking about the sea when he meant her, but that was only to allow for more time in looking at her. He chided himself, he was eventually going to have to stop staring if he was to make any headway.

"Thank you." Adrianna said looking at him. He only nodded. She supposed he was a handsome man. She never really paid attention before, so caught up in her own problems, but the moonlight played off of every feature and she had to stop herself from staring at him.

"Well then.." Jack said to break the silence "perhaps a tour of me Pearl?"

"Oh" Adrianna said, remembering his reference to a Pearl and now realizing he was talking about his ship, "That would be lovely." She then hesitantly put her arm in his as he led her off.

The moonlight gave the ship a ghostly quality and beauty that left Adrianna in state of awe. The ship was quiet for the most part as they walked making it easy for her to get lost in the moment. She glanced at the stars and was amazed how many she could see. It left her with the feeling that she must be dreaming.

Jack smiled secretly to himself watching her take everything in. This may be a little easier than he thought. He showed her all the parts of the ship, giving Gibbs and Tommy time to prepare something for them to eat. Finally they returned to his cabin. "I thought we might have dinner." Jack said opening the door.

"That would be wonderful. I am famished." Adrianna replied following him back into the cabin she left earlier.

"Bugger" Jack mumbled looking at the little food he had to offer.

"What?" Adrianna said sitting down to eat, she couldn't help but snatch an apple off the table. There was more food on the table than she had saw in a long time.

Jack was confused for a moment, but Adrianna looked happy at what was offered so he only shook his head and sat across from her.

That ate in a tense silence for a few moments before Adrianna spoke, "I am sorry for today." She said quietly looking away.

Jack nodded, "No apologies luv, I suffered no permanent damage."

Jack's way of speaking reminded her of the fact that he was indeed a pirate. "Adrianna, my name is Adrianna or Addy." Adrianna looked back at him. He was picking through his food and looked up to flash a smile. Finally Adrianna let out what was on her mind, "Captain, I know this a pirate ship, and have heard many stories of how dreadful they are, so if you would please just make your intentions clear, I figure we will both get along much easier."

Jack leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, "Very well." he paused purely for dramatic effect before continuing. "My plan is to make a pirate out of young Tommy, he has shown great promise so far. I also plan on seducing you and having my way with you until you can no longer imagine a life without me."

Adrianna gave him the most charming smile she could muster, "Well that sounds positively delightful Captain," wiping her mouth and standing up. All she wanted was some honesty. Why would he want to seduce her? "When you are ready to tell me your true intentions I shall be on deck." she finished storming off toward the door.

Jack was faster. He beat her to the door and pinned her between him and said door. "Now now luv, I was being honest." He watched as the color faded from her face and terror welled in her eyes. Jack closed his eyes for a second in frustration. He didn't want her terrified of him. He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear in a soothing voice, "Don't be frighten luv, I have never hurt a woman and won't start now. Ye be warned of my intentions and this simple fact." He looked in her eyes then and saw that the terror had been replaced by anger . That was much better he decided. "Ye will want it." he whispered against her lips rights before he put his lips to hers in a brush of a kiss.


	6. To Port

Chapter Five: To Port

Adrianna did not know how to react. To say the mere touching of his lips to hers had no effect on her would have been a lie. In all reality it was her first kiss. Her late husband had only kissed on the cheek a handful of times and it always felt brotherly to her. At the same time she was not a wanton or a whore and she would not allow this rouge pirate to treat her as such. The look of triumph in his eyes only made her angrier and when he pressed his lips to hers again, this time she would not fall for his temptation, instead she bit his lip until she tasted blood.

To her dismay he still held onto her, but stepped back and spit blood onto the plank floor. When he looked back at her she was surprised to see that it was not anger in his eyes, instead he was smiling at her. "A lesser man would hit you for that love, however I am an exemplary fellow and would do no such thing." He brushed some hair from her face, "Tell me what do you want?"

Without hesitation Adrianna responded, "Release me"

Jack smiled, "Very well, however there is a price." Adrianna tilted her head and looked at him expectantly. "One real kiss and I will release you."

Adrianna stared at him for a long moment before she rendered her answer. What would he do if she didn't agree? Stand here forever with her pinned against the wall? Or would he kiss her anyway? What if she liked his kiss? Then what would she do? She never received any real attention from a man and always wondered what a real kiss would be like. This was her chance to find out, but was it worth the price. The price of what this single kiss could possibly lead too. "_Ye will want it"_ is what he had said to her. "No" was all she said and to her surprise he released her anyway.

Jack moved to leave the cabin and as he opened the door he looked back to her with a mischievous smile, "Next time luv, the price will be much higher."

Adrianna breathed a sigh of relief. There would not be a next time. She walked to the nearest chair and sat down. What was she going to do? She highly doubted that they would sail to a port until he had his way with her. Then he would discard her, but not until then. She needed to think of a plan and she needed one quick.

The beginnings of dawn where peeking through the cabins window when Adrianna heard the commotion above deck. She walked to the door and listed carefully to the crew. Apparently they were at a port and were preparing to dock. Adrianna had to contain her excitement. This was her chance to escape, she just needed to bide her time until most of the crew went ashore. She could hear steps approaching the cabin and quickly ran to the bed to feign sleep.

Without opening her eyes she knew it was the captain approaching the bed and when the steps stopped she tried hard not to hold her breath. When his lips touched hers for the third time in less than a day her eyes grew wide and she jerked her head back from his.

"Knew you were not in the peaceful slumber you attempted to show." Jack said standing back up.

Adrianna was vexed. "What do you want now?"

"I though the lady might want to go ashore as it were." Jack said mockingly.

Adrianna thought quickly, "Is this to be my new home then?" She asked.

Jack laughed, "If you wish a life of whoring in Tortuga then I suppose it will do."

"No thank you!" Adrianna huffed and crossed the room putting as much distance between them as she could.

"Your choice. Of course if you are to remain onboard you must not leave this cabin. We would not want you being captured by any pirates who might catch a glimpse of you." Jack said and then left the cabin.

Adrianna didn't really believe him. She doubted that the place was all that dreadful and he was only trying to scare her to do as he wished. The plan to escape that she formulated would work all the better now that he believed she had no desire to see this place. Why would he offer to take her ashore if it was such a horrible place? A couple of hours later, Adrianna put her plan into action.


	7. Bargain

Chapter Six: Bargain

The Captain's words echoed through Tommy's mind as he watched Adrianna leave the Pearl. _"Keep an eye on her boy, and if she leaves this ship you find me right away!"_ Well she was leaving the ship so he supposed he should find the Captain. Tommy started to head toward the general direction that the Captain said he would be, but stopped. What good would it do to tell the Captain that Adrianna left, if he had no idea where she went to? Turning on his heals he left to follow Adrianna at a distance.

Tommy didn't want to approach her for fear that she was still mad. He was afraid that most of her anger would be directed at him and he didn't want to approach her if that was the case. He had witnessed the things she had done to the Captain and all he did was try to rescue her.

It was foolish for the women to be alone on these streets. Even though Tommy was only a little over a decade old he knew that. He warred within himself again about his decision to follow her. What could he do if she got into trouble? He needed to find the Captain and quick because Adrianna was headed into a part of town that Tommy was sure even the Captain needed good cause to visit.

&&&&&&&&

Jack was sitting at his favorite table in his favorite Tavern with what used to be his favorite women in his lap, and his favorite drink in his hand. Now however his favorite table seemed a little crowded, His favorite tavern a little loud, his favorite women a little… well not his favorite, and his favorite drink a little watered down.

"Bloody hell" Jack cursed under his breath trying to gently remove the women from his lap. When she didn't budge he forcefully removed her tossing a few coins on the table for her trouble. She left without a word and Jack glared at Gibbs.

"It seems to me Captain that you are vexed." Gibbs observed. When Jack only looked around the tavern, Gibbs continued, "Perhaps some honest pirating would do ye some good."

Jack looked at Gibbs then, "Aye, that it would mate, but have you considered into this glorious plan of yours that we have only one month left before I face a fate worse than the locker?"

"The way I see it captain is that if we happen along a vessel in our return trip, that perhaps we could do what we do best and ease the crew, myself included."

"That is a wonderful idea Gibbs and I shall take you up on that, should we happen upon a vessel and should the vessel be inadequately armed." Jack responded. After all what good would it do if Adrianna was harmed in a skirmish before she had the chance to fall in love with him.

Gibbs was nodding agreeably with Jack until the last of his statement. "Ehe?" Gibbs asked confused.

But before Jack could reply he watched as Tommy ran through the doors of the tavern red and breathless. "Captain!" The boy tried to yell upon seeing Jack.

Jack jumped up and looked at Gibbs "With me." he stated simply and looked at Tommy.

Between breaths Tommy managed to get out a few words, "Addy in trouble near Jolly Roger." was all Tommy managed to get out before collapsing in a chair.

"Mothers love Jack you don't even go to that side of town." Gibbs exclaimed.

Jack acknowledged that he heard him and then looked to Tommy, "Find the crew boy and send them that way." Jack said before heading out of the Tavern.

"Jack this is foolish we need a plan." Gibbs said following him.

"That we do. However we should perhaps see the trouble that lady has gotten herself into, therefore enabling us to come up with a plan that might actually work." Jack said while quickly stalking through the streets and alleyways of Tortuga.

Finally Jack spotted her and signaled Gibbs to stop. "Well this is not so bad." Gibbs commented seeing that she was only corned in a dark alley by three rather burly men.

Jack agreed until he spotted a rather familiar monkey perched on a fourth mans shoulder. "Not good" he said aloud. The smile that was on Gibbs face quickly turned to a frown.

"I think we be needing a plan Captain." Gibbs said once he accessed the situation.

Jack surveyed the situation carefully. Barbossa was probably not going to be as amenable as he had been in the past, considering what Jack had to do to get the Pearl back from him. So that left out his usual approach of just appearing and trying to talk his way out of the situation. Barbossa was liable to run him through the moment he caught site of him. Jack needed a plan and needed on fast. They were already trying to subdue her.

Jack had the aching suspicion that Barbossa knew that Adrianna was his. There was no way it could be a coincidence. Someone had told Barbossa something and here he was, no doubt to find the leverage to get the Pearl back. The thing that bothered him the most was that only a handful of people knew why Jack needed the women and the fact that she was the only thing in the world that he would give up the Pearl for. Jack's heart flipped in his chest with the last thought. He reassured himself however that it was because she would grant him immortality and nothing more.


	8. Anything

Chapter Seven: Anything

Adrianna sat in the dank, dark corner of some cell. Her knees were brought up to her chest and her head was resting on them. She was not crying, just cursing her own foolishness. In hindsight perhaps the eccentric captain had a reason for her to not leave his ship. Perhaps he was actually telling the truth about the dreadful port and that he would possibly have kept her safe if she would have excepted his offer to come ashore with him. The lot of good this reasoning was doing her now.

The men that cornered her in the alley made no threats or even spoke to her. It was not until the man with the monkey showed his face that anything was spoken at all. _"What ye be waiting for, I want me ship back!" _he had exclaimed and the next thing she knew she was tied, gagged, and thrown over one of the men's shoulder.

The wooden door to her cell opened letting in the bright light of a lantern. "I'll thank ya now missy for aiding me in the return of me ship." the older man said while his monkey climbed up onto his shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Adrianna whispered. She was not going to let her fear rule over her anymore.

The man approached her and rolled his yellowing eyes, "Are you as daft as Jack?" when there was no answer he finished in irritation. "The Black Pearl."

"Forgive me, but I do not understand." Adrianna said forcing herself to stand up and regain some of her confidence.

"Well their be no need for you to understand anything anyway. You will do as you are told if you want to survive this." He finished while grabbing hold of her arm and hauling her out of the cell.

Adrianna was astonished to see that it was not a cell, but a cellar she was in. They were in some run down home somewhere, that looked as if the only thing that inhabited it any length of time were the rats scurrying about.

"Now, my lady," the man said mockingly while leading her out into the night air again, "if you meet your end in the hands of I, Captain Barbossa, the fault will lay solely on Captain Jack Sparrow. If he gives me the Pearl, you will be well."

Adrianna forced him to stop, "He will not, I am of no value to him. He will keep his Pearl. I am of no value to you!" She wept trying to break free of the man but he held her tighter.

"Oh, see that is where ye be wrong. Ye be of more value to Jack." When she continued her tirade Barbossa simply knocked her in the back of the head. The blow was only hard enough to make her falter, but not render her unconscious. It was enough time however for one of his brutes to get hold of her again.

"Captain, do we have to kill her, she is such a pretty thing." The man had said with a slap on her rear end that sent her to squirming again.

"Shut yer yap Dev." Barbossa said angrily as he continued to lead the way. They were going to kill her regardless! Adrianna began to panic and struggled to hold on to her consciousness.

&&&&&&

Jack laughed. It was amazing what information one could gain when threatening pirates with death. Especially Pintel and Ragetti. Jack didn't really know what they were still doing on the Pearl, but they were there none the less and proved their usefulness.

Apparently one of the crew, Dave or Dev or something or other left the Pearl back in the Colonies and followed Jack and Gibbs. They said they were glad to be rid of him. Jack was pleased with himself with he ability to put two and two together and link Dev with Barbossa.

Now all that remained was to put his plan into action. Barbossa knew that Jack needed Adrianna to become immortal. So Barbossa would come looking for him. There was no need for Jack to search for him. Instead he had prepared a little trap for him at the docks where the Pearl was anchored and if all went according to plan, there would be some extra benefits.

Just before dawn, Barbossa appeared on the dock with Adrianna in tow. Jack stood face to face with him and mockingly asked, "I suppose ye be wantin' the Pearl mate." then he flashed a smile to Adrianna.

"Jack please.." Adrianna started but Barbossa cut her off by grasping her arm even more tightly.

Jack frowned when he saw pain flash across Adrianna's face but quickly caught himself before Barbossa could see. "Who's the lass?" Jack asked looking her over as if he had never seen her before.

"Ye know who she is and yes I will be takin' me Pearl." Barbossa said. Jack continued to study her and stepped closer to her.

"Smells like a cellar." Jack said aloud and quickly whispered in her ear. "Trust me."

"Enough Jack!" Barbossa yelled frustrated. "Will ye be giving me the Pearl then? Or do I kill the lass?"

Calmly Jack responded, "Why would you kill the lass? She seems pretty enough. Just take her along with ye and walk right back the way ye came." Jack said and at that point in time is loyal crew, what their was of them stepped out of the shadows.

Barbossa laughed, "Expecting me were ye." and about that time Barbossa's men stepped out of their hiding places. There was a few more than Jack expected.

"Well then perhaps we should ask the lady." Jack said and looked to Adrianna. With a devilish smile on his face he asked her, "What would you do to be free of this man luv?"

Adrianna was shocked for a split second and responded without thinking. "Anything!"

Jack then attacked Barbossa causing him to release Adrianna for a second. "I'll be holdin ye to that luv!" Jack shouted while parrying a blow. Around him all his men where fighting and he thanked the heavens that Adrianna had the sense to run aboard the Pearl to the waiting Tommy.

Once she was aboard the Pearl his men, one by one, disengaged battle and prepared the Pearl to set sail. By the time Jack left his battle with Barbossa they were already under way leaving Barbossa and his men on the docks.

"Nice seeing ya mate!" Jack yelled waving to him. It was not until the Pearl was out to open ocean that Jack noticed the blood on his shirt. It was not until he noticed the blood that he felt the pain of the wound. "Bugger" was all he said before he fell in a heap on the deck.


	9. Recovery

**A/N: Thank you to all of you that have reviewed. It incourages me to keep going. I wanted to let you know that I have the story nearly complete and will upload it a chapter at a time. So keep up the reviews so that I know I am going in the right direction. I will try to do my best. Thank you again.**

Chapter Eight: Recovery

The first sensation Jack felt was the soothing rock of his ship. He wanted to stay in that very instance but knew more of his feeling would start coming back to him at any moment. He was right. The feeling of his wound returned in full force trying to push him back to darkness but he would not allow it. Next he tried to banish the dull thud in his ears that was drowning out all other sound. Once that was accomplished he heard voices around him.

"Will he be alright?" a soft women's voice sounded in his ears. It was Adrianna and he thought that he heard true concern in her voice.

"Aye it be a nice gash, but he will be fine in a couple of days." Gibbs rough voice boomed and it hurt his ears.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Adrianna asked, she sounded closer now.

Gibbs was silent for a moment before he responded. "Yeah lass just see that the Captain is well taken care of. He will need help with some things, this arm ain't going to be much use for a few days." Bless the old man he was smart.

Jack knew his arm might give him some fits, but it really wasn't that bad. He tried to keep from smiling which the pain helped him in the task, but damn Gibbs was good, almost as good as he himself was. He would play along with it as long as it suited him.

"There you go lass, he is stitched up, go on and dress him. If ye need me I will be on deck." Gibbs said while tying off the last stitch a little rougher than Jack thought was necessary.

The door to the cabin closed and he felt Adrianna close in and sit beside him on the bed. Jack slightly opened one eye to catch a glimpse of her as she was preparing to dress his wound. He opened both his eyes and openly stared at her when he saw the look on her face.

There was a look of tenderness on her face that he had never seen. She was truly beautiful in the lamp light. She frowned a little in concentration as she began to bandage his arm and he could see the making of tears in her eyes. She whispered softly and Jack barely caught what she said. "I am so sorry Jack."

Jack smiled a little and decided to let her know that he was actually awake, "For what love?" Adrianna jumped up startled causing Jack to wince silently.

"Sorry." She said again and sat back down to tend his wound. "I didn't know you were awake." When Jack didn't say anything she continued, "It was all my fault and I am sorry." Adrianna finished wrapping the wound. Jack only looked at her. Adrianna fidgeted for a moment, "Do you need anything?"

Jack sat up in the bed and looked around for his shirt. "Some rum." he mumbled. He liked her better when she was angry. Anything other that her current state. Jack looked up when she didn't move and immediately decided that this was how he liked her best. Staring at him. Oh yes his arm, of course. "Love can you help me with my shirt?" Jack said snapping her out of her reverie.

Adrianna shook herself from her stupor and swallowed. What did he want? His shirt? Thank god because his chest was sinful. The tan muscles and scars that should be traced with a loving touch. Adrianna quickly stopped herself and started looking for his shirt. Once she found it she walked over to help get it on him.

Jack not so much helped as hindered her in her progress of dressing him in his shirt. The wicked grin on his face was hard for her to see. Jack decided that his confinement was liable to be the best of his life. He leaned into her touch when she lingered just a might to long and he relished in the fact that it made her uneasy. When she came around to help with the buttons jack let her do all the work while he played with her hair.

"I'll be getting you rum now." Adrianna forced out while she turned to leave. She needed to get away from the man and figure out what was wrong with her.

"I will be here." Jack said the smile still on his face while he watched the sway of her hips as she left. Once she was gone Jack wondered what exactly true love was and what it felt like. He knew that he loved several of his possessions, like his ship. But he had been without his ship before and that did him no real harm. The thought however, for the briefest moment, that something happened to Adrianna, had sent a chill through him and stopped his heart. Was that love or simple adoration? Was it simply the fear of his outcome should he fail?

Jack was interrupted from his musings when Tommy entered his cabin. "Where is Adrianna?"

"She said she needed some air, and asked I bring this to you." Tommy said handing Jack his rum.

Jack smiled, air indeed. He was pleased to have some effect on her, "Very well, tell her that when she is done I will require her assistance." Tommy nodded and left the cabin while Jack thought of the next thing that he could do to unsettle her.

&&&&&&

The past few days had been the longest of Adrianna's life. She had fulfilled everyone of the Captains requests one way or another and now she could no longer deny her attraction to him. The wicked man knew it to. Adrianna smiled while looking out to sea, once she accepted her attraction to the man she discovered that she enjoyed his company. He had thoroughly seduced her.

"I have a proposition for you." Jack said standing next to her.

Adrianna smiled, "Of course you do."

Jack leaned his back against the rail and returned her smile, "It seems to me that you need to learn a way in which to defend yourself from people who would do you harm. As Captain of the Black Pearl I would be lax in my abilities as Captain if one of my crew was defenseless, therefore compromising the safety of the entire crew. So it would be in the best interest of everyone on this vessel for you to be trained in some way…" Jack was cut off by Adrianna laughter.

"In other words, there is a vessel you which to overtake and it would not do for me to be a liability. So what is the proposition?" Adrianna said.

"You know me to well love." Jack said shacking his head.

"You are, after all, a pirate." Adrianna responded with a smile.

"Very well, I myself will train you how to handle a sword…" Adrianna raised an eyebrow at him, "In return you will get your pick of the bounty, right after me of course."

"Of course." Adrianna said mockingly. "And if I refuse?"

"Well you will be locked in my cabin for the remainder of our trip." Jack said. He knew how much she came to enjoy the deck of the Pearl.

"Train away captain, unless you are afraid I might handle a sword too well." Adrianna commented, laughing at the look on Jack's face as she walked away.


	10. Success

Chapter Nine: A Success

Invigorated. That was how she felt. They had successfully taken the small merchant vessel and gotten away unscathed. They didn't meet much resistance, and Adrianna only had to draw her sword and stand next to Jack, but none the less, it was exciting. The down side was of course that she was now as much a pirate as the crew. She supposed she should feel some sort of guilt for robbing those people, but with Jack's justifications and the merriment of the crew it was hard to. Finally she pushed it from her mind and looked through the treasures to decide on what she wanted.

"Go on love find something." Jack told her signaling to the pile of treasures. Adrianna carefully picked through the trinkets all the while Jack watched her to see what she would pick. He hoped that she would pick the silver and pearl hair comb that would match with the necklace he grabbed for her. Jack smiled when she did. "Anything else love?" Jack asked.

Adrianna flashed him a brilliant smile, "Can I have the brush?" Adrianna asked. Jack nodded. He couldn't help but smile at her excitement to have such a thing. It made him wonder what her life was like? Did she ever have any of these things?

Jack watched her carefully pick up her things and made to leave the hold with her treasures. Jack smiled when she stopped to place a kiss on his cheek and thank him. "You know love that is real silver and pearls." Jack commented grabbing a hold of her arm before she could leave.

"Of course, what was I thinking." Adrianna mumbled as Jack placed one hand behind her neck and pulled her to him. There was no fear or apprehension anywhere in her gaze.

Adrianna closed her eyes and awaited his kiss. This time she would enjoy it. This time she would not fight him. This time she wanted it.

When Adrianna moistened her lips that was all the encouragement Jack needed. He pressed his lips to hers in a forceful yet tender way that insured she would yield to him. When she allowed him entrance to her mouth, Jack relished in the taste of her.

_Stop him! No don't stop him! _Adrianna warred with herself. Her first real kiss and it was better than she could imagine. She was feeling sensations from the tips of her toes to the top of her head that she had never felt before. Her mind was screaming that she should stop him, to stop him before it went too far, but her body demanded more. It was not until she felt a wall at her back and Jack's hands moving down her sides that she hesitated.

"Jack.." Adrianna started to protest, but was interrupted by someone stumbling into the room.

"Captain!" Gibbs yelled before he showed himself. Jack hung his head in defeat. Why now? "Captain there be a ship gainin' on us, she's not flyin' any colors." Gibbs finished urgently before heading back above.

"Care to join me at the helm?" Jack asked a stunned Adrianna. He was pleased to see her smile return as she grabbed his arm. He didn't know why he thought it but having her on his arm was reassuring and comfortable. No other women would ever do.

Once on deck Jack peered through his looking glass. A rather large ship, once probably part of the navy, was following them. She boasted several cannons and looked in good repair. "Gibbs, is this really what you interrupted me for?" Jack asked. When Gibbs didn't respond Jack continued. "We are the faster man, we will outrun them and hide until the opportune moment." Jack finished taking hold of the helm.

"Who are they?" Adrianna asked shielding the sun from her eyes.

"Barbossa." Was all Jack said.

"Jack are you sure we will outrun them?" Adrianna asked when it looked as if they were evenly matched. Barbossa's ship seemed to be keeping up.

Jack smiled reassuringly, "Of course love. Why don't you go to me cabin and relax. No need to worry love." Adrianna did as she was told. She listened from the cabin to all the noise on deck and smiled when she felt the Pearl gain speed.

Jack was pleased that by dusk there was no sight of Barbossa. "Gibbs keep this heading and do not disturb me." Jack told him pointedly. Gibbs nodded solemnly as Jack made way to his cabin.

"I'll have to stop you there Captain, Addy is takin' one of her baths." Tommy stood bravely in front of the door with his arms crossed.

Jack stood to his full height to try and intimidate the boy, "Seeing as how I am captain of this ship, and this is my cabin, I do believe you should be moving out of my way." He tried to sound menacing.

"Captain, it would not be very gentleman like." Tommy protested.

"We be pirates boy!" Jack responded. When the boy still didn't move Jack tried another tactic. "You know that little pet you brought aboard?" When Tommy's eyes widened Jack continued, "Marty be tryin' to get rid of him." That was all it took and the boy was off the rescue his little dog. Jack laughed and opened the door to his cabin. Tonight he would get what was owed him.


	11. True Beauty

Chapter Ten: True Beauty

The water was soaking through to her very soul, soothing it, just like the gentle rocking of the ship. However her mind was as turbulent as the sea during a violent storm. How could she let him kiss her like that? Let him stoke a fire within her she didn't even know she had? Perhaps, she thought, because she had longed for some kind of intimacy for so long that it made her so susceptible to his charms.

Adrianna knew better than to hope that he felt something other that lust for her. He was a pirate after all, and his love was the sea. Still it made her feel better to think that he did. Jack had been so kind to her, letting her sleep in his bed, do whatever she wanted to do for the most part, and he kept her from harms way where he could. She had learned to trust him. Still he was a pirate and could be doing all of it for his own ends.

The water was starting to get cold, so Adrianna quickly finished washing. Her body was relaxed, but her mind still consumed. The thing that she feared most was the trace of feelings within her that she had never had before. Feelings that she knew if she let continue to grow, would only cause her heartache in the end.

Adrianna stepped out of the tub and grabbed a drying towel and wrapping it around her she heard Jack's voice, "You are troubled." he stated simply from the corner he was sitting in. She froze in her spot unsure of what to do. Finally her temper won and she turned to face him.

"How long have you been in here?" She asked outraged. Trying to find something else to cover herself with. Where were her clothes?

Jack smirked, "Long enough to know you are in fact troubled. So tell Jack what it is and he will think about giving you these back." He said holding out her clothes.

Adrianna took a deep breath, mustering her courage and telling herself that he was not going to hurt her. She leaned toward caution and tried to cool her temper. Once under control she asked the first thing that came to her mind. "Why am I here Jack? Why have you seduced me? I am nothing special. I am not a wealthy women, I have no possessions of value, no one would care if I existed, and I am certainly not a beauty. Why Jack?" Adrianna finished holding back the tears in her eyes. she wondered where the tears came from. Anger? Hurt? Helplessness?

Jack held onto the little bit of control he had left and walked across the cabin to stand in front of her. He had to be careful not to frighten her, he knew she had never been with a man and if he wanted to succeed he would have to be his most patient. It was going to be a challenge.

The grip on her towel tightened as he approached her. "You are right that you may not be wealthy love, but you are wrong on all other accounts." Jack whispered to her.

"You are to sell me to slavery then?" Adrianna said flatly.

Jack looked at her shocked. "I would never participate in that love." he said indigently. Before she could question him any further he grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face a mirror on the wall nearest them.

Adrianna looked at herself in the mirror as he directed.

"There is beauty." Jack said. "Your hair shines with gold in the light and is as soft as silk." He said brushing a strand from her face. He was standing behind her as to not cloud her view and looking at her in the mirror as he talked to her. "Some women paint their faces to make them beautiful. You already have the startling eyes and lush lips that they paint." He placed his hands on her shoulders and started running them up and down her arms.

Adrianna's heart was beating so fast she knew Jack could feel it. "Jack I …" She watched him signal her to hush and she did. Anticipation was bidding her to listen to him.

"Lets see the rest of you." Jack said removing her towel. Adrianna made a feeble attempt to stop him, but he only had to frown and she stopped. Then she was standing naked before him and the mirror.

Jack had to swallow and compose himself before he could continue. "Your body is perfection Adrianna." Jack whispered. Adrianna only looked at him as he softly ran his hands along the sides of her body. She closed her eyes as he brushed the underside of her breast sending a shiver down her spine and causing her to release a soft sigh."You are special and have many things of value Adrianna." Jack whispered while kissing her neck.

Adrianna's arms acted of their own violation. One holding the back of his head to keep him at her neck and the other holding his arm around her waist. The voice of reason had completely faded and the only one left was the one governed by her body and possibly her heart.

"I care that you exist. As to why.." Jack said still kissing on her neck and collar bone, "Because I want you here with me." He realized that was the simple truth before his lips met hers.


	12. Cannons

Chapter Eleven: Canons

Cannon Fire. That is what his kisses felt like. They set her body afire like the sails of a ship. They made her body shake uncontrollably like the haul when battered with several cannons. He was kissing her collar bone now as she whispered, "Like cannon fire."

Jack paused and smiled up at her in the mirror, "Aye love" he said before he turned her around to kiss his way to her breasts. All Addy could hear was the pounding of her heart in her ears and there was something else.

"Just cannon fire love." he said against her skin. Once realizing what he said, he abruptly looked up at her. "Get down!" He yelled throwing them both to the floor just in time for a cannon to shoot through his cabin. Not but a split second later he heard his men clamoring about on deck.

Jack stood up and helped Addy up. He hurried her into some clothes. Once mostly covered he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door. "Don't you want me to stay here?" she asked and they both looked at the holes in either side of his cabin and shook their heads.

Jack opened the door to see Gibbs standing there ready to knock. "Captn' we be getting' battered with cannon fire."

With a slow blink and shake of his head Jack responded, "Gibbs, I didn't notice. Really man, you were much more observance when you were inebriated." He finished with irritation. "Stay close to me Addy." Jacked turned and said with the most serious expression Addy had ever seen on the man. If she didn't know better she would have thought she was his love.

As Jack took the helm and started barking orders, Addy sat down close enough to hold on to him if needed and stay out of the way. She glanced up at the sky and saw the light of the moon fade behind a cloud and prayed they would all make it through this alive.

The battle raged on throughout the night. Closer to dawn, The Pearl managed to disable the main mast on Barbossa's ship, but not without serious damage done to the Pearl.

"What be ye orders captn''" Gibbs asked surveying the tired crew. Addy disappeared back toward the cabin a couple of minutes ago.

"Continue on course." Jack said quietly to Gibbs.

" Jack we be in need of some serious repairs, shouldn't we head to a port." Gibbs said trailing him to his cabin.

"Aye that we should Gibbs. But in case you have missed it we are running perilously close a late arrival on the island." Jack said absently looking about the shipas he walked.

"Jack this is insane. We can't take another battle or even the tiniest storm in this condition.."

" I am well aware of that. Make what repairs we can as we go and pray for good fortune!" Jack yelled as he slammed the door to his cabin. Bloody hell he was loosing his mind. His delirium in the locker was nothing compared to the trials this woman was putting him through.

Jack turned to survey the damage to his cabin and a slight smile parted his lips. Addy had taken spare pieces of clothing to cover the gapping holes in the walls. Perhaps she wanted some since of privacy. Then he looked to the bed and saw her curled up sleeping with her back to him. She held up remarkably well though it all, toward the end she was even smiling at him. The scary part was the look of trust in her eyes and the thought of what it would cost him should they have failed. It might have cost him her life and quiet possibly his heart.

Jack stepped closer and brushed the hair out of her face. She was sleeping peacefully. With a sigh, he quietly took of his boots and stripped down to only his pants and without a second thought crawled in bed beside Addy. She rolled into him and he held her close. Kissing her forehead he whispered words that he would never admit to saying and fell asleep in record time.

&&&&&

Addy opened her eyes to the bright light of day and Jack sleeping quietly next to her. He was holding her loosely in his arms and she smiled to herself. A very quiet voice inside her begged her to scream at him for his presumption, but she quashed it quickly and finally admitted to herself that this man had taken her heart and their was no hope for it. If it happened in the midst of the battle lastnight, she didn't know. She saw the man he was lastnight and loved him for it.

Of it own accord, her hand began tracing the scars on his chest. She wondered to herself where they had all come from and if he remembered each of them. Looking up she saw Jack was still sleeping peacefully and with a swallow for courage she decided to pursue his body a little further. Perhaps a taste of him.

Lifting her head up carefully not to wake him, she kissed his newly healed wound. Decided she liked the salty taste of his skin and moved to the next scare, and the next, tracing her tongue along each of them. Feeling braver as she went she found a particularly jagged scare that disappeared under his pants. Before she could find the end of it Jack lightly grabbed her hair.

"As much as I am seriously enjoying your mouth, I have to warn you that your are fast approaching a point of no return." Jack said in a rough voice. Addy looked up and saw his eyes were still closed and he had a slight frown creasing his brow. Feeling confident in herself she smiled and continued on her path. Before she got much further Jack picked her up and in one move he was over her and had her pinned. " I gave you fair warning, there is no stopping now love." Jack said before he claimed her mouth in a scorching kiss.

**A/N: Long time no write, I know and am sorry. Things were crazy around here for a while. All is better and I hope you guys enjoy this update, things should go pretty quickly now. Let me know what you think! Thank you**


	13. At Sea

Chapter Twelve: At sea

This was more powerful than cannon fire, more powerful than any hurricane to ever curse the seas. Addy was in the midst of a storm that was leading to something, something so powerful she knew it could change her life forever. Jack was kissing her most tender region and she was sinfully responding to the man. She didn't care, she wanted something that was just barely out of her reach.

Never had a women responded to him the way Addy was right now. She tasted so sweet and innocent, Jack knew he would never tire of tasting this women, of pleasing her. Her hands were tangled in his hair now as she held him to her. She was getting close now, so close. He shifted so he could place a finger inside her and as she climaxed he claimed her screams with his mouth.

Addy was lost in her pleasure. It was the most amazing thing she ever felt. Jack was suckling her breasts now one at a time as he slyly removed his pants. She would not stop him now, she wanted this with this man. She would give him anything.

Jack paused at the entrance to her, and looked away. This would hurt her, only this once, still for some odd reason he didn't want to cause her even this moment of pain. Her voice broke into his thoughts, "Jack what is wrong?"

The smiling face he looked into made him smile back, "This might hurt a bit love and I.."

Addy didn't let him finish, "Jack I don't care, I want this," she blushed lightly, " I want you inside me."

Jack laughed, " Far be it for Captain Jack Sparrow to deny a lady." He kissed her deeply as he quickly entered her, breaking her maidenhead and stilling himself deeply inside her. He looked into her eyes and kissed her lightly waiting for her to become accustomed to him.

It took Addy only a couple of moments to get passed any pain. Soon enough she moved her hips a little and was encouraged when the pleasure hid any pain. Moving a little more she heard Jack moan low in his throat and gasped as he rocked his hips against her in answer.

This was bliss. Jack would even go as far to say she was better than any rum he ever tasted. What he felt now was the most pleasure he ever felt and he wondered if it was because this was more that a romp with a paid stranger, if it was because his heart was involved in it.

Addy began caressing his back as he started to move slowly in and out of her. The pleasure from before was beginning to build again. Only this time it felt more intense, more urgent. Jacks mouth was all over her, kissing her neck, ear, breast, everywhere at once.

She was lightly clawing at his back now and Jack was loosing control of himself. Pulling up onto his knees he began to knead her breasts and move faster and faster, loving the way she wreathed beneath him.

It was there, just beyond her reach, more intense than before. Addy forced her eyes open and looked at Jack and the pleasure on his face. Then there it was, her climax and she yelled out with it moments before Jack's own release.

Jack collapsed on top of Addy, careful not to hurt her. He laid there with her caressing her back until their breathing calmed.

"Did the crew hear me?" Addy asked with a very becoming blush. Jack laughed, rolled over and pulled her into his arms.

"I doubt it love, even if they did not a one of those bilge rats would admit it."

Addy smacked him, "Thanks for the reassurance Jack, now I am always going to wonder."

Jack laughed, this was the best he ever felt in his life. He could not picture his life without this woman now. Dare he admit that he loves her.

For the next few days they traveled slowly to the island. The crew noticed the change in Jack and Addy and it put a smile on most their faces. Even Tommy was happy to see them together, and his Addy happy.

Jack was happy himself. They spent the day tending the ship and the nights loving and talking, all was well. That was until Addy started asking him questions about where they were going. Even she noticed how he would happily answer anything at all but get short with her on where they were going and why. Jack was scared, terrified really that if he told her truth he would loose her. He also knew she needed to know and he would have to tell her.

"There be a storm brewing Jack." Gibbs said from somewhere behind him.

"You have no idea mate." Jack muttered looking up at the sky and then over at Addy. No idea.


	14. A Storm

Chapter Thirteen: A Storm

"Jack what is wrong? I mean I know the ship is in bad repair, but you have been different the last few days." Addy said stepping between him and the helm and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Jack smiled lightly and looked up to the sky. "Cotton!" Jack said looking for the man and his parrot. Signaling him to take the helm. Jack walked Addy to their cabin. When did he start think of it as their cabin? He purposely set her in a chair and began to pace.

"Jack what is wrong?" Addy said laughing at the man. "Jack?" She said a little more seriously when he continued to pace.

"Addy We are sailing to the fountain of youth. Before you say anything let me finish. The women there gave me the task to find you and make you love me. Only then would she grant me immortality. We have to return there and be judged by her…"

"Wait. What? You had to make me love you? Jack did I hear that right. This was a game? I was a task so you could be immortal? Am I understanding this right?" Addy started yelling.

"Addy please you are missing…" Jack started as she hurled a lamp at him, thankfully it wasn't lit and he dodged it.

"You bastard, how could you play someone like that! What did I expect, you are a pirate after all." she continued to rage.

Finally Jack walked up to her and stilled her in his embrace. He felt her tears through his shirt and started cursing himself. Amazing how he could talk himself out of any situation and turn a conversation in his favor. Anything, except this one with her,

"Jack tell me you love me anyway. Tell me Jack." Addy cried holding on to him as if it was the last embrace they would ever share. "Be honest Jack." she whispered.

Jack knew he should tell her yes, but he didn't know what love was and was so unsure of himself and his feelings in that moment. He was honest with her when he replied, "I don't know Addy, I don't know what this is I feel."

Addy abruptly let go of him and walked for the door. "To think I gave you my heart without condition. I am a fool." The last Jack heard was the door slamming shut. Bloody hell at least she loves him, or did.

&&&&&&

Addy paced the floors of the galley, out of the wind and rain that seemed to be a faint echo to her mood. Well, she thought, at least he was honest with her. As honest as a pirated could be she supposed. Still how could a man be that self centered. Immortal. Why would someone want to be immortal. She could think of a few reasons herself, but at the expense of someone else. She thought he loved her.

Even as angry as Addy was she knew deep down that she loved Jack with all of her being and would until the day she died and maybe even longer. How one man could make her feel that way in such a short amount of time was beyond her. Maybe it was fate or some such thing.

The ship was taking a serious beating now in the storm and Addy was knocked off her feet with it. Suddenly she realized that she had to tell Jack that it didn't matter, she loved him anyway. What if something happened and she lost him in the storm. She had to tell him.

Addy started climbing the steps to the main deck when someone grabbed her roughly from behind and covered her mouth as she was ready to scream. The man reeked of, God only knew what that smell was, and he would not let her move or even see his face.

"See if the good captain will gain immortality now." He whispered in her ear right before she felt a searing pain in her stomach. Addy looked down when he let go of her to see a knife sticking out of her stomach and her vision blurred. "Be a while 'fore ye die, but die ye will." The man said as he stepped over her and headed up the stairs. Addy's last thought was that she didn't get to tell Jack how much she loved him.

&&&&&

Tommy was hurrying to keep up with all the captains orders during the midst of the storm. He thought the Captain had a bit of crazed look in his eye but wisely didn't comment.

"Good job boy, we are through the worst of it." Jack said absently from the quarter deck.

"I will tell Addy!" Tommy yelled back and received a sad nod from Jack. He wondered what had happened between them. Last he saw of Addy she looked ready to murder as she ordered everyone on deck to give her peace as she raced for the galley. Tommy didn't get three feet inside the Galley when he heard someone moaning in pain. When he finally saw that it was Addy and she had a knife in her he rushed to her side.

Addy opened her eyes hoping to see Jack and smiled sadly when it was Tommy. She wanted to tell him that she loved him and to tell Jack the same, but all that came out was a mumbled "Jack."

Tommy went racing off to find the captain.

&&&&&

The storm was finally loosing it's strength but still a little rough when Jack saw Tommy running up the main deck like an army of demons were chasing after him. When he saw the expression on his face Jack knew there was something wrong with Addy and let go of the wheel to run to her.

The wind took the ship then and it was only Gibbs quick thinking that saved them from disaster, but Jack didn't care. He needed to get to Addy. He didn't hear what Tommy said to him as he ran passed, but knew from the tears that it was bad. He would never forgive himself. Never.

Jack found her with a knife in her stomach and wasn't sure how to proceed. He knelt down beside her and wondered if h eshould pull it out.

" Don't" Addy said before he touched the knife. "Will bleed more."

Jack looked down into her pale face and saw the tears in her eyes. "I am so sorry Adrianna.. This is my fault." She touched his lips to stop him.

"You didn't stab me Jack." Addy said trying to pull him close to her. "Hold me"

As carefully as Jack could he tried to fill her request without hurting her. He knew he couldn't move her without causing more damage so he held her head in his lap.

"You can't die Addy I won't let you." Jack whispered more to himself than her.

"Jack know that I love you and always will." Addy said trying to keep her breath. She wasn't feeling any pain now, but she was trying to keep her eyes open.

Jack felt her breathing shallow and saw her eyes drift closed. He began to panic, "Addy! Damnit women open your eyes. I love you! I love you! Do you hear me. Don't" It was then that the mighty Captain Jack Sparrow cried for the first time in his life.


	15. The Dutchmen

Chapter Fourteen: The Dutchmen

The crew was silent as Jack carried Addy to their cabin. She was still alive, but barely. Time was short. Jack had tunnel vision as he laid her carefully on the bed. He didn't notice Tommy and Gibbs fallow him into the cabin, and didn't care. His thoughts were decidedly dark at the moment, consumed mostly with what he was going to do without Addy.

Gibbs voice finally broke through his thoughts as he watched Tommy cry over Addy. He realized then, that he wasn't the only one that cared for her. "Jack the Dutchmen approaches." Gibbs mumbled.

Jack swallowed that news. Of course the Dutchmen approaches, someone was dieing at sea. Jack would be damned if it was Addy they carried away. " Gibbs, see that knife," Jack said pointing to the knife in Addy's stomach, "Find who it belongs too and see him tied to the main mast. If Captain Turner wishes to fairy someone to the other side, he will have that person in short order" Jack finished ushering Gibbs out the door and then seating himself on the bed beside Addy.

&&&&&

"Alright you sorry sops! The Mistress be taken her last breaths and her murderer need be found. Look alive search every part of this ship!" Gibbs bellowed from the quarter deck.

The search was short lived however when Pintel and Raghetti stepped forward with a man in their grips. "Here Here!" Raghetti shouted.

"His knife be missing Gibbs." Pentel exclaimed. "He be the one that was working for Barbossa in Tortuga.

"Tie him to the main mast to await the Captain." Gibbs shouted. Then with a second thought walked right to the man and slugged him in the jaw with all his might. The man spit blood on the deck and sneered at Gibbs. It took all Gibbs' control not to the kill the man. Dev that was his name, if Gibbs recalled right. "It be the Captain ye be have'n words with shortly Dev. It is not my place to kill ye. Perhaps Captain Turner over there will see fit to put ye in the locker." Gibbs finished with a smile of his own when Dev paled.

Marty called down then from the crows nest pointing to Barbossa's ship in the distance. It didn't appear that they were approaching at the time, probably because the Dutchmen was close at hand. But they would as soon as the Dutchmen left with it's load. Mothers love, the day couldn't get any worse, Gibbs decide as he headed back to the Captains quarters. What he wouldn't do for a barrel of Rum!

&&&&&

"Jack"

"Well if it isn't Captain Turner gracing me pearl. The one you want is tied to the mast young William. You can have him as soon as I kill him and then you may take your leave." Jack said without looking at him he was still contemplating how to kill Dev, but he would not miss his last moments with Addy, no matter the rage brewing inside him.

"Jack you know that he is not the one I came for.." Will started then stopped as Jack's cutlass appeared at his middle. Even though Jack couldn't kill him this way, it still turned his innards to watch it happen, and feel it. " Jack it is my duty.."

"Ever honorable Will Turner, heaven forbid you shirk your duties." Jack stood up then, still holding his cutlass to Will's middle and looked him in the eyes. Will saw the torment there and swallowed. What would he do if it was Elizabeth there? "I knew I would regret what I did that day. I just didn't think it would happen so soon." Jack said then dropped his sword when Addy moaned and choked a little. He was by her side again in and instant.

Will stood back and watched the scene unfold. The woman would be dead in a matter of moments and he really didn't want to be here when it happened, but he had no choice. She would be at peace then, having made her peace with Jack and it was his duty to carry her to the other side. She didn't even fear death, She loved and was loved in return. Somewhere in his mind he could even hear Calypso weeping for the helplessness of the situation. There was no help for it, she would be going to the other side and not even Calypso herself could prevent it.

&&&&&

The entire Crew stopped and held their breath when they heard Jack's sorrowful cry. They watched with bated breath as Tommy ran out of the captain's cabin, fallowed closely behind by Will carrying the now dead Addy. They all bowed their heads in respect and even the staunchest and bloodthirsty ones had to hold their tears in check.

Will stopped his precession in front of Dev. Looking down at the women in his arms he looked at Dev, "It will be the locker for you. For all eternity." Will said so only Dev would hear him. From the look on the mans face, however, everyone on the ship knew exactly what Will said. The man deserved even worse than that for what he did to Will's mind.

Jack was standing there in a flash with his cutlass drawn. Dev looked into his face and finally conceited that he might have made a slight error in his judgment of the Captain and his loyal crew. The thought of taking the Pearl for himself seemed so foolish now. Before he could beg for mercy however, Jack had run him through and seemed to take great pleasure in it.

The steel imbedded cleanly through the man that murdered Addy still didn't take away the pain of her death. Jack figured nothing would, not even the man suffering as she did. "If I were a lesser man I might let you suffer." Jack leaned in and whispered in the man's ear. Jack pulled out his sword quickly, then smiled a wicked smile at the man, "Instead you can go to the locker headless!" With one swift blow the man's head rolled across the deck.

&&&&&

Barbossa was on the deck of his ship watching the scene as it unfolded on the Pearl, when Will appeared next to him.

"Jack will stop at nothing to destroy this ship Barbossa." Will said calmly looking out to sea.

"I had no part in that Will." Barbossa said turning to face the captain of the Dutchmen. When the skirmish on the docks of Tortuga was over, Barbossa figured Dev had lost heart when he vanished. He had no idea that the man had snuck aboard the Pearl.

"I know that, however Jack is in a state that clouds his judgment. He will stop at nothing to sink this ship Barbossa, even at the cost of the Pearl." Will finished looking toward Barbossa. When Barbossa nodded in agreement, Will took his leave.

"To port you scurvy dogs, and live to fight another day!" Barbossa shouted as he took the helm to turn the ship about

**A/N: The Final Chapter is next and I am desperate for Reviews. Please Review and let me know what you think. Also be kind and keep in mind that this IS a romance and NOT a tragedy! Let me know who wants the end and Review! Thank You to all of you who have and anyone who will.**


	16. Youth and

Chapter Fifteen: Youth and…

Gibbs sighed, Jack had been ashore the Island of the Fountain of Youth for some time. He was beginning to wonder if Jack would even return, or if he was now facing a fate worse than the locker.

"Should we be sending someone ashore to check on the Capt'n" Marty asked from beside him.

Gibbs was thoughtful for a minute before he looked down and replied, "If he not be back by nightfall we search for him." Marty nodded and walked off. Gibbs wondered what was happening. Would the lady be forgiving in this situation, or even more cruel.? Did she know what was going to happen to Jack? Would Jack still want immortality. That thought terrified Gibbs. Jack was a different man now. Ruthless even. Heaven help anyone on the seas should Jack become immortal.

The thought of Jack not becoming immortal still weighed even heavier in his mind. Jack insisted on his pistol with a single shot, before he even left the Pearl. Not that Gibbs could blame him in that either. He knew that pistol was looking mighty good to Jack the last few days.

"Stand Fast!" someone shouted and Gibbs looked out to sea.

"I'll be buggered!" Gibbs said with a smile as the crew hurried about to put the ship in order.

&&&&&

Jack sat in the mud beside the still waters of the fountain, with a half empty bottle of rum in one hand and his pistol in the other. He still hadn't seen or heard a word from the lady here and he could really care less. He spent the last few hours, even days, reliving every moment with Addy in his mind. Finally his decision was made.

Standing up Jack stepped up to the water and looked down at it. He stood utterly still for a few moments then slowly began to poor his bottle of rum into the water. Pirating, the Pearl, and even rum did nothing for him anymore. "If this is how my immortality is to be spent, I do not want it." Jack said with such certainty that even the air around him refused to move.

Jack slowly pulled his pistol up to his forehead and cocked it. A picture of Addy smiling up at him came to his mind then and it brought tears to his eyes and hardened his resolve.

"Jack Sparrow!" the lady of the fountain yelled from somewhere behind him. Jack paused and turned to look at the angry being, never removing the gun from his head. "You dare desecrate my waters?" she asked angrily while moving closer to him. She didn't stop until they were nearly nose to nose.

Still holding his pistol fast, Jack glared at her, "I dare anything. I am Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Put the gun down Sparrow, I will not be denied." The Lady spoke calmly now, mesmerizing him with her voice and eyes as she reached to move the gun. Jack could only obey her now.

"What is my fate to be then? I have failed and you know it. You knew when you set me to task." Jack said weakly.

"You have not failed Jack Sparrow. You have succeeded like I knew you would." she said reaching out to comfort him.

Jack stepped away from her, "Then it is to be a fate crueler than the locker or any other hellish place. The fate to live forever." Jack was angry again. There was no escape for it. He would live eternity this way. His heart forever broken. "I suppose that is the result when one makes an accord with a cruel being such as yourself."

The lady smiled sadly and started to fade away as she spoke a final time. "Return to your ship the Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow, something brews there. Remember I have been called many things. Emotionless, vengeful, unkind even. I am never cruel Jack. Never cruel." Then as quickly as she appeared she was gone.

Jack stared in the general direction she disappeared too for long moments. What the hell was that suppose to mean. Never cruel. HA! There was no hope for it. He was stuck this way forever. Jack shook his head ruefully at his pistol recalling the time Gibbs shot himself to prove the point that he was immortal. No escaping his pain anytime soon.

Jack made his way back to the Pearl in a daze. It was not until he was nearly completely back to the Pearl that he noticed the Dutchmen sailing off nearby and his heart started to pound. It could not be. He looked to the deck of the Pearl to see Addy's beautiful smiling face waiting for him.

Jack rowed the longboat like a mad man to reach her. He could hear her laugh now and it was music to his ears. Never cruel indeed! As he climbed the rope later he acknowledged the joy that overtook him. He knew exactly what love was and would never forget it. Even for all eternity

Addy ran into Jacks arms and held on tight as he kissed her fiercely. The crew cheered them on and Addy smiled with a slight blush to her cheeks. "I should lash you for what you put me through" Jack whispered with a smile.

"I should say not Jack Sparrow. It was you who got us into this mess." Addy replied with a smile as he carried her to their cabin.

"Aye that I was my love. I shall spend the rest of eternity making it up to you." Jack sobered for a moment when a thought accord to him. "It will be eternity won't it?" He asked her hesitantly. He didn't really care how Addy was with him now, but he needed to know how long she would be with him.

Addy smiled at him, "That it will Jack as soon as I complete my task."

"And that would be?" Jack asked hesitantly.

Before Addy could answer Gibbs interrupted them, "Orders Capt'n ?"

"Bloody hell Gibbs, I rightly don't care. I do not want to be disturbed until further notice!" Jack barked at him as he slammed the door to his cabin with a booted foot.

Addy could here Gibbs laugh on the other side of the door and she smiled down at Jack as he asked his question again. "You shall see soon enough Jack. Soon enough."

It would be days before anyone saw Jack at the helm of the Pearl and the whole crew was happy for it.

**A/N: Well this story is finished and I wanted to thank everyone for the reviews. I am considering some serious revisions on it and was wondering if anyone had any requests or coments on anything. I have also been thinking of a sequel and maybe a will/oc to write. Please let me know your thoughts. Again thank you to everyone who stayed with me through this whole thing.**


	17. Eternity

**A/N: I wanted to thank you all for the reviews and support. This story would not have been finished without you. Here is a little ending that I thought I would tack on. It kind of leads to a sequel that I am working on with Will and and OC. IT is set in modern times. check it out if you want. Thank you again so much, I love you guys!**

Epilogue:

_One year later…_

_Yo ho Yo ho a pirates life for me._

_We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do well cads_

_Drink up me heartys yo ho_

_Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads._

_Drink up me hearties Yo Ho!_

Jack finished singing and smiled down at his son. "That's true you know Johhny." Jack said to his little pirate. He cooed in reply. Jack still laughed at Addy's task. Though when he first heard what it was to be he was terrified, he was happy now. Bear him children, to think thhe lady gave her that task.

He did, however, hope that his twins were sufficient in completing that task. He really doubted he could go through all of that again.

"Whats the matter Jack?" Addy asked standing beside him at the helm of the pearl, holding his daughter Hannah.

Jack looked at her and frowned, "Your task is complete right?" When she didn't answer right away Jack began to get nervouse and it showed, "Right Addy?"

Addy laughed and nodded. "You mean you don't want more of the little cherubs?"

All Jack had to do was look at her and she burst into a fit of laughter as they sailed off into the sunset.


End file.
